


Доступная Арда

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwarves invent wheel-chairs, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Что еще мы не знаем о гномах )





	Доступная Арда

— Что это? — Леголас недоуменно нахмурился. За те несколько лет, что он не был в Агларонде, подземный город успел значительно разрастись и углубиться в толщу горы. В отличие от Мории, с ее многочисленными ярусами, Сияющий Чертог представлял собой цепь пещер и тоннелей, располагающихся практически в одном уровне. В местах перепадов высот рядом с каждой лестницей был непременно оборудован пологий спуск с небольшим уклоном, а там, где проход был слишком тесным, прямо поверх ступеней уложены металлические желоба, напоминающие рельсы, по которым катятся вагонетки в шахтах, а в стенах — по всей длине вмонтированы поручни на высоте примерно половины гномьего роста. — Разве здесь возят грузы? — он удивленно покосился на узкую лестницу, по словам Гимли, ведущую вниз, к пещерам с горячими источниками, где были оборудованы купальни.

— Какие грузы? — озадаченно переспросил Гимли. — А это... нет, это для самоходных тележек.  
— Для чего?  
— Как бы объяснить-то...

Из бокового туннеля, примыкающего к лестничной площадке, где они остановились, послышался нарастающий гул, и Леголас поднял голову. Из-за поворота показалось удивительное устройство, подобного которому он прежде никогда не видел — к массивному, обитому кожей креслу были приделаны колеса: два больших сзади и два поменьше — спереди. Восседающий в кресле плечистый рыжебородый гном ритмично дергал рычаги, приводя механизм в движение. Поглощенный рассматриванием диковинной повозки, Леголас не сразу заметил, что у гнома не было ног: подвернутые штанины скрывали короткие — повыше колена — культи. В груди защемило от острой жалости: остаться беспомощным калекой, не способным сделать даже шаг, обреченным на жизнь, полную лишений. Леголас попытался представить, что сделал бы сам, окажись на месте этого гнома — и не смог. Гном, впрочем, вряд ли нуждался в его жалости. Лихо подкатив к лестнице, он повернул рычаг, так чтобы колеса оказались вровень со стальными желобами на ступенях, и с зычным гиканьем съехал вниз, скрывшись в сводчатом туннеле, ведущем в купальни.

— Как ты сказал, самоходные тележки? — Леголас повернулся к Гимли.  
— Ну да, так и спуститься на них можно легко, и подняться. Ты же в Эреборе не бывал, нет?

Леголас покачал головой. Несмотря на близость Лихолесья к Горе, ему так и не довелось посетить гномью цитадель до войны, а в последние годы он и сам редко навещал родные края.

— Там еще когда после дракона все восстанавливали, так и обустроили везде скаты и спуски, где подъемник не разместить. По приказу узбада.

Леголас наморщил лоб.  
— Дубощита?  
— Его самого. Пойдем дальше, я ж тебе купальни обещал показать, — Гимли затопал вниз по ступенькам, продолжая рассказ, и Леголас последовал за ним. — Торину тогда в битве орк ступню кинжалом пропорол. Вроде пустяк, да клинок отравленным оказался. Поначалу думали — ерунда, другая-то рана посерьезнее была, а как спохватились — поздно уже, яд наверх пошел, ногу по колено отнять пришлось. А Фили — наследник его — тот и вовсе ниже пояса пошевелиться не мог, лекари сказали, в спине что-то повредилось, когда он с башни на камни упал. Он переживал сперва — мол, какой из него узбад будет, если он ни к наковальне встать, ни в бой за собой повести, шагу и то ступить не может. Вот Торин тогда и задумал с мастерами нашими такое устройство сделать, чтоб передвигаться можно было даже безногому. Так тележки самоходные и появились. Торин сам в последние годы такой часто пользовался, когда возраст о себе давал знать и старые раны, а Фили, узбад нынешний, и подавно.

Леголас задумчиво качнул головой.  
— Но ведь Торин и его племянник — из королевского рода. А ты сам говорил, что гномы почитают своих владык больше людей. Разве нельзя было просто приказать...  
— Хех, — Гимли качнул головой, — да пожелай они только — их бы дюжина гномов повсюду носила, по первому слову. Да только что ж это за узбад, которого на руках таскать надобно? Да и им самим какая радость — от чужой помощи зависеть? И потом, — золотисто-карие глаза остро блеснули из-под кустистых бровей, — ладно, если король или принц на чужом горбу ездить будут, а простым гномам что делать? После битвы с орками много раненых было, кто без руки, кто без ноги, не у всех родня осталась — им-то откуда носильщиков взять? А теперь, после войны, таких еще больше стало. — Гимли усмехнулся. — Это только эльфы вечно юные и прекрасные. У вас такого и не бывает, поди...  
— Не совсем так, — Леголас грустно улыбнулся, невольно вспоминая сородичей, для которых прошедшая война стала последней. — Это верно, что фэа эльфов помогает врачевать раны, которые для других народов могли бы оказаться смертельными. Но если полное исцеление и возвращение к прежней жизни невозможно, любой из нас предпочтет добровольно оставить тело.  
— Типичная эльфийская расточительность, — фыркнул Гимли, — выбрасывать весь кафтан из-за пустяковой прорехи!  
— Не всем же быть прижимистыми как гномы, — с серьезным видом заявил Леголас, тут же рассмеявшись в ответ на обиженно насупленный взгляд. — Шучу, не сердись!  
— Пришли уже, — отмахнулся Гимли, — выбирай себе купальню и залезай. Здешняя вода ноги, конечно, отрастить не поможет, но усталость снимает здорово, — пробурчал он, скидывая сапоги и принимаясь расстегивать ремень, и Леголас сообразил наконец оглядеться. Огромный — дальний край был едва различим в полумраке — зал поражал величественной красотой: сверху, продолжая линии сводов, опускались изящные шпили сталактитов, кое-где смыкаясь с растущими навстречу сталагмитами и образуя перламутровые бледно-розовые или желтоватые колонны, превращающие отдельные уголки пещеры в укромные ниши и альковы. Мерно журчащие струи множества источников наполняли десятки небольших нерукотворных бассейнов.

У противоположной стены стояло давешнее кресло на колесах. Похоже, пока они сюда добирались, рыжебородый гном успел изрядно обогнать их на своей тележке и теперь полулежал в купальне, блаженно жмурясь и что-то напевая себе под нос. Леголас покачал головой: все-таки при всем опыте и знаниях, что дает эльфам многотысячелетняя жизнь, нельзя было не признать, что детям Ауле свойственна особая мудрость, позволяющая любой изъян обратить в преимущество.  



End file.
